Her First Time, and Not on the Bed
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: For those who read my other stories, very much sorry for this M rated one, but it's funny so you'll forget about that. Tony overhears a conversation that will haunt his soul forever.


''Are they asleep yet?'' A voice whispered in the darkness of the night, around 11:45 p.m.

''How am I supposed to know? I can't see! And we're not in the house yet!'' Another responded.

''Why is it that tonight the moon decides not show? What if I trip or something?''

''Oh get over yourself! Here, JARVIS should be opening up the gates any minute now.''

As soon as she'd said that the big iron gates swung open, and the door to the mansion did too. When they entered the house a big booming voice greeted them, ''Welcome home, Miss Stark. I see you've had a fun night?''

''Sshh! JARVIS! Not so loud!'' Alex shouted at the AI. ''Is Dad and Pepper asleep?''

''Very much, Miss Stark.''

''JARVIS please call me Alex!'' Alex groaned out loud towards the ceiling.

''I am not programmed to do so, Miss Stark.''

Alex sucked her teeth. ''Then what did Dad ever program you for?''

''To serve him, Miss Stark.''

''And what about me?''

''He programmed me to do whatever you, him, and Miss Potts require.''

''So, call me Alex!''

''I'm not programmed to call you, Alex, only, Miss Stark.''

Alex found JARVIS annoying at times, but found no use in arguing with a computer. She put an arm around her friend's waist, and helped her up the stairs to her room.

''Today...was so fun..!'' Lyla stammered as she struggled up the stairs. ''I had...sex...for the first time!''

''What?'' Alex nearly dropped Lyla when she heard that.

Lyla giggled. ''Oh I'm joking. I'm not stuupidd.''

''Of course you aren't.'' Alex muttered. ''What did you do while I was with Devonte?''

''I...I...I..!'' Lyla stopped talking and passed out on the floor. Alex sighed and went to her bathroom. She got an old rag that she'd used the week before, wet it with cold water, then went out to put it on Lyla's forehead. The girl drank too much beer and had gone loco five minutes afterward.

Alex applied the rag and waited. And waited and waited and waited.

Lyla started to cough and she woke up. She blinked five times, then came back to her normal self. Somehow, her immune system did pretty well will dealing with alcohol.

''Okay, so I know you went somewhere with Devonte.'' Lyla hopped onto the bed where Alex was. ''Tell me all details.''

''Not so fast. Tell me what you were saying about having sex for the first time.''

Lyla was emotionless. ''I said I was joking, didn't I?''

''Quit acting like you don't know what I'm talking about! I know you and Cole have something going on. Did you do it with him?''

Lyla turned away for a moment, as if thinking of what she had done that night, but faced Alex with merry eyes. ''I can only tell you this. It didn't hurt for my first time.''

The girls laughed and then giggled.

''Ah! I'm so proud of you!'' Alex hugged her friend. ''I always thought your first time would be when you're 16, but a year before! Yay!''

''Really?'' Lyla pulled away. ''I thought you would be against this.''

''Do I look like your mother? She would be against it not me. I'm a Stark, it's my...how do you call it? _Nature.''_

''Did you have you first time tonight?'' Lyla then asked. ''I saw you and Devonte going to a closet or whatever that was...I couldn't really see in the dark.''

''Lyla please, if I were to have my first time, I would most certainly not have it in a closet. That would just bring a mess.''

''Hey your Dad does that.''

Alex glared at Lyla then continued, ''But I didn't have sex with anyone. At least not tonight.''

''Ugh just say it already! What did you do?'' Lyla exclaimed.

Alex raised her eyebrows(didn't wiggle them!) and smiled mischievously.

* * *

Tony had the sudden urge to eat doughnuts. He didn't know why, it's just that his brain was tingling and that only happened when he really really really wanted something, besides women.

So he lazily got up, put on his robe, and shuffled out into the hallway.

''Sir, Miss Stark is home.'' JARVIS said to him, which made him jump, as he was half asleep.

''Oh, thanks JARVIS I'll go talk to her.'' Tony had stayed up to wait for Alex to come home so he could talk to her about the late night occurrences where she wouldn't come home until, like almost five in the morning, even on a school night, which in fact today was one, and she had promised him that she would come home early. She hadn't come home, he'd said for her to be back by 10 o'clock, and here it was 11:53. Now that she _was _home, Tony would have to give her a lecture...but right after he had gotten some doughnuts.

Alex's room was right next to the stairs, so that could make a nice shortcut when he came back.

''Talk! What did you do with Devonte tonight?''

Tony stopped walking and pressed his ear to the wall of Alex's closed door. What _did _she do with Devonte? He'd heard a lot about this ''Devonte'' mostly because he'd heard of the high reputation he had at school, almost like Tony's, plus Lyla had a mouth so big you could hear her voice from the other side of the room if she was talking to Alex by phone.

''Okay, okay! Keep your voice down or else you-know-who will show up.''

You-Know-Who was already lat the door, but listening, and he and Lyla waited.

''I gave Devonte a blowjob.''

Both Tony and Lyla's mouths dropped, though they didn't know it.

''You did _what_?'' Lyla nearly shouted, hopping up and down on Alex's mattress. ''OMG OMG OMG!''

''Sit your over excited butt down!'' Alex said, pulling Lyla down to sit properly. ''Yes I gave the dude a blowjob! Not a big deal!''

Not a big deal? There was a difference between Tony getting a blowjob, and Alex getting one. First of all, Tony was a grown up, and he has been used to these sort of things, for maybe over 10 years now, but Alex was just 15. How could she be giving boys blowjobs, and for what reason? He'd always wondered where she'd gotten her wild acts from, until Pepper reminds him where. Every day too.

''Not a big deal?'' Lyla said. ''I never did that with Cole! He never asked me to! Give me all details. First, how did it happen.''

''Okay well, I was left by you, and I was just watching everyone dance and stuff.'' Alex said, sounding dreamy. ''And he just came over and asked me if I wanted something to eat.''

''Yeah?''

''And I said, 'Sure, what do you have in mind?' And He's like, 'Would you rather have me as a special?' ''

''That boy always comes up with new teasing lines.''

''I know right? So anyways I said, 'Well, it depends. What part of you is the special?' ''

''You're turning into your dad with each passing day.'' Lyla commented.

''Why thank you!'' Alex said.

That's what Tony had feared the most.

''So he continued, 'Come over here with me, and I'll show you.' So I went with him to a vacant room, and I waited for him to show me. When it was his dick and I saw how large it was, I didn't say anything. I just stared. And stared and stared and stared.''

''What did he say to your constant staring?''

''He asked, 'Are we going to get this over with? Or is this your first time?' I didn't want to seem like a wimp, so I said, 'Oh no, since you laid it out for me in that manner, I guess I should take a helping.' ''

Tony wished his ears would fall off. He also cursed himself for acting like a playboy in front of his easily-distracted daughter. But it wasn't his fault. It couldn't be helped.

''So I got down on my knees, moved my hair behind my shoulders, and opened my mouth and took him in.''

''How did you do it?'' Tony also cursed Lyla for asking so many questions. She was too curious at times.

''How did I do it? Um, I went slow at first, to take it all in, since it was my first time, and then I sped up as I got used to it.''

''Did you take his dick out of your mouth and just lick his-''

Tony had heard enough of this. He pushed open Alex's door and looked at her with a stern look on his face.

Alex gasped once she saw the door open and covered her mouth, eyes widening once she saw it was her father. ''D-Dad! How long have you been standing there?'' Then her eyes darkened. ''How long have you been standing there? Were you spying on me?''

''It's not really spying if it's something I should be concerned about.'' Tony said.

''Oh when are you ever concerned about anything?'' Alex demanded. ''All the other times I needed you you were off fighting for who knows how long or flirting with some model or whatever, you didn't care. Now I do something you don't approve of?''

Tony was taken aback a little by what Alex had said, but answered, ''This is something different. What if instead of doing what you just said you did, you had sex with the boy, huh? What if you made that mistake, and ended up with another? I made that mistake with you, and I don't want to go back there anymore.''

Alex felt her heart drop. ''Oh so you think that I'm a mistake now? Is that what you've always thought of me?''

Tony felt remorse now. He sometimes said things he never meant, and then it ended up hurting the people he loved. ''No, no Alex, I'm just saying,'' He went over to sit down next to his daughter. ''You're a little bit too young to doing this sort of stuff, even if you are my daughter and related to me. Look, I was 20 when I first learned that I was going to have you. I was very much scared, because I had no idea how to raise you, and your mom just left me with you, whoever she was. But you know what I did?''

''You... you raised me the best way you could?'' Alex asked.

''No, I researched on how to take care of a baby.'' Tony laughed a little. ''I was that clueless on taking care of a human being.''

''Yup. That's why you have Pepper with you.''

Tony punched Alex but playfully. ''Always with the smart remarks.''

Lyla had suddenly gotten thirsty and left to get some water.

''It's just that you're still young, and you have a long life ahead of you, hopefully.'' He received a glare from Alex. ''Just watch what you do okay? And also, if you don't want me to ever hear of something like that again, I suggest you lower your voice down to a whisper.''

Alex smiled, then kissed Tony on the cheek. ''Thanks Dad. But it was only a blowjob. Nothing more, nothing less. So it's like you wasted 20 minutes of listening to me talk and talking to me about my life.''

Tony's smile didn't falter. ''Those 20 minutes were worth it. And you'd better keep that in mind.''

Lyla popped her head back in. ''Oh, and Alex? You never told me how Devonte tasted.''

Alex slowly looked up at Tony and silently begged for him to let her talk.

Tony sighed. ''Yeah, yeah go ahead.'' He lay back and covered his ears with pillows.

''Okay, his dick tasted a bit salty but it tasted wonderful. It was like licking your own skin but on a man's and it just tasted...like meat, I guess? I did it so good that he cummed in my mouth..''

''OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'' Tony had heard every single word of what Alex had said through the pillows. So much for sound proof guarantee. ''Did you forget about whispering already?'' Tony stood up and threw the pillows on the bed and made way for the door.

''Oh and Dad!'' Alex called out after Tony was in the hallway. ''His sperm tasted G-R-E-A-T!''

A thump was heard in the hallway and Alex and Lyla rushed to see what it was.

Tony had fainted.

And he hadn't even gotten his doughnut.

* * *

Pepper was walking to greet Tony in her usual way the next morning when she found him sprawled all over the hallway floor.

''Mr. Stark?'' She asked, leaning over him. ''Why are you lying on the hallway floor?''

''You do not want to know, Pepper.'' Tony croaked. ''You do not want to know.''

At that moment Alex and Lyla came out of her room and as they passed, Alex stuck out a very white tongue, and spelled out the word ''cum'' and laughed when she saw Tony's expression.

Tony will never live that down.

And to this day, he still hasn't.

* * *

**this isn't exactly a full detailed sex story but it was something. Roxalicous, did you beta-read it yet or are you asleep? lol. hope you enjoyed this, first M rated story so...*woo-hoo* happy reading, and goodnight...or morning if you live in a different time zone**


End file.
